


Voyeur 6

by Joy



Series: Voyeur [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Borderline Non-Con Elements But NO Non-Con, Drama, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: Chapter Summary:Changing the Rules: (Warning, borderline non-con) The next day.  Daniel’s First Time ever is sort of replaced with a role play.  It’s something he and Jack did, and didn’t stop, and despite how good their orgasms were, they’re scared about what it meant.Caveman:  A week later.  Daniel’s reluctant acceptance that he liked what Jack did to him--but he wants to explore it and see if it was an anomaly.  He gets the idea to alter events after their contact with the Land of Light.The Performance:  A week later.  Remembering what Jack said when they were watching the live video Dave had sent them, Jack goes to the VIP room to fuck Dave while Daniel watches from the control room in Security with Robert Makepeace.Cross-posted at Joysgate HERE: http://www.joysgate.com/voyeur-6/





	Voyeur 6

**Author's Note:**

> Quote: “I’m Your Man”, Wham(George Michael), and George Michael’s “I Want Your Sex.”

#  Voyeur 6:  The What Ifs

 

* * *

 

_Baby I'm your man_  
_If you're gonna do it, do it right_  
_Right_  
_Do it with me_

_. . ._

_What’s your definition of dirty baby?_  
_What do you consider pornography?_  
_Don’t you know I love it till it hurts me baby?_  
_Don’t you think it’s time you had sex with me?_

* * *

 

# Changing the Rules

 

The next day began early.  Both Daniel and Jack had gone to sleep early and neither of them could sleep past ten hours anymore.  It was just as well, since they needed to get back and Monday came just as early.  On the flight home, Jack kept looking over at Daniel while he read some book on his Kindle.  Daniel thought of the thing that they’d skipped over during their time at the cabin.  They’d done it but altered it.  The First Time scenario.  Should they try again?  And was Jack thinking the same thing?

“What?” he asked, turning the Kindle off.

“It’ll be about one in the afternoon when we land.”

Daniel nodded and glanced at the wisps of lowering cloud cover.  Crap.  Rain probably, and sure enough, it began pelting on the windshield.  “And?”  When he looked over, he found the corners of the man’s eye and mouth wrinkled with humor.  “What’re you smiling about?”

“I was just wondering.  Why is it that we can be so different about a lot of stuff, but we have matching sex drives and complimentary kinks?”

Daniel shrugged on a sigh.  “I’m glad, that’s all I know.”

Jack gave a short nod.  “Me, too.”

“Any reason you were thinking about that?” Daniel asked.  Before Jack could answer, however, he put _it_ out there.  “What about that other First Time fantasy?  Do we go ahead and try it?”

Jack nodded.  “I was thinking that you could come over.  We could take advantage of my new bed.”

“New?” Daniel asked, surprised.  “When?”

“I had some friends I trust install it for me while we were at the cabin.  It’d been sitting in storage for about a month and I never got around to getting it out and putting it together.”

“Putting it together?” Daniel asked.

“Oak.  Four poster king.”

“Bedding?”

“Not a feather bed, but it’ll be comfortable.  It’ll have down feather padding for comfort but it’s not going to tip you over when you’re kneeling and doing something strenuous.”

“Ah, I see,” Daniel grinned.

“And I was thinking about that fantasy.”

Daniel’s brows went up.  “Okay.”

“Exactly how much did you want reenacted?”

Daniel could tell by the tone that Jack wanted something changed.  “I don’t really care, Jack.  I was just thinking about indulging your virgin kink.  What’s on your mind?”

Jack suddenly swallowed.  “We’ve explored a lot of things.  What if we push limits?  See what we’re willing to do and what we’re kinda, sorta willing to be coerced into doing?”

“You want to do something to me,” Daniel said, growing just a bit warm in his throat, cheeks, and ears.  Part of it was dread and part of it was arousal.

“I want to push boundaries, and I think it’s safe to do that with you.  So I’m asking if you’d like to do it with me.”

Daniel swallowed.  “Yes.”

Jack’s brows rose up.  “Just like that?”

“Yeah.  Just like that.”

Jack nodded.  “Great.  So.  Um.”  He went silent.

“Spit it out.”

“I’m not ready to say yet.  Working it out in my head.”

“Ah.  But you’ll be ready by the time we get home and naked, I’ll bet.”  Jack gave him that devastating smile of his.  Daniel cleared his throat as his face went red.  “So.  Um.  Anyways.  Uh.  Hey, is this thing a Cessna?”

 

.*.

 

When Daniel entered the bedroom, he found what looked exactly like the bed at the cabin, except the bedding colors were dark grey, silver, and off-white trim, with dark grey pillowcases on large fluffy pillows.  With those came three bolsters of varying size, from small to nearly body size.  The large and medium bolsters sat on the chest stationed at the foot of the bed while the small one was on top of the headboard’s built-in shelf.

He looked up and found that the ceiling had been replaced with more hardwood, as if it were a floor, but descending from the ceiling were four immense hooks with red and blue silk sashes draped through them.  The whole thing looked as if it could be mistaken for an odd fashion effect.  Or a mild torture apparatus.  It made him shiver.

And he suddenly wondered why they had been put up there.  He didn’t do it for him, did he?  No, that’s not likely.  He couldn’t let himself believe that Jack had had them installed for someone else.  On the other hand, Jack did like being the guy who tied you up.

“You thinking or woolgathering?” Jack asked, surprising him from behind.  He handed Daniel a glass of wine.

“Both,” Daniel said, grinning.  He saluted Jack for giving him the wine.  “Thanks.”  He then pointed the glass at the ceiling.  “You have ideas?”

“Not specific ones, no.  Just images in my head.  I’ve explored a little bit, but I don’t want to go outside the house for this stuff.  You know I’m not into full BDSM, so there’s no way I’m constructing a play room.”

Daniel blinked at him, not realizing that Jack actually knew about all that stuff.  But hell, why shouldn’t he?  He was into going in a VIP room and deflowering virgins, for cryin’ out loud.  “Right,” was all he could say.

Jack grinned at him, but his brows were furrowed.  “What’s going on in that head of yours?” he asked, going to the bed and turning down the comforter and blankets and upper sheet.

“Why take out the ceiling fan?” Daniel asked, not knowing where the hell the question came from.

“Daniel,” Jack said, his tone challenging.  “You weren’t looking for the fan.”

Daniel frowned at him in consternation.  “You … surprised the crap out of me.  I didn’t know what else to say and there’s some stuff rattling around in here …”  He waggled his fingers at his head.  “… that I’m not ready to share with you just yet.”  _In case you’ll throw me out of the house._

“But you’ll get down and dirty with me in all kinds of scenarios?” Jack asked, amused.

“Sure, ‘cause that’s the easy part.  So far.”

“So far?” Jack asked.  He began to undress, smirking at Daniel’s raised brows.  “What _won’t_ you do.  I suppose that’s a question I should have asked a long time ago, huh?”

“Maybe,” Daniel said, following Jack’s example and undressing.  “I don’t like double penetration.  I don’t like fisting.  I don’t like the extreme kinks like scat, water or blood sports, vore—”

“Vore?”

“Eating food off people.  And I do mean food, not chocolate or whipped cream.”

“Oh,” Jack said, making a face.  “Those other things are medically unwise, never mind gross.  Pissing is something I don’t get.  Blood?  No.  Unless I meet a vampire, then we can talk.”

He said it so dead pan that Daniel started laughing.  “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“As for scat, I think that’s a mental disorder and those folks need help.”

“Agreed,” Daniel nodded.  “I’m all for letting people do what they want as long as all parties consent, but that’s dangerous.”

Jack nodded and walked out the bedroom, nude.  “I’m grabbing a few more beers.  Want something?”

“More wine.  Bring the bottle.”

“No, wait.  I have a better idea!” Jack called back.

“I’m not in the mood for liquor!” Daniel called down the hall.  Jack came back, carrying a champagne bottle and two glasses.  “Where in the hell did you get that?”

“I had it dropped off when the bed was installed.  ‘Christen’ the bed.”

“Christening?” Daniel asked.

“Well sure.  Although making love will do that, too.”  He handed Daniel the glasses and popped the cork on the bubbly.  It didn’t spill and Daniel raised his brows.  “There’s a trick and I’m not sharing it right now.  Let’s just move to drinking and getting to your deflowering.”

Daniel gave him an odd look as they gathered in the middle of the bed, sitting with their legs crossed.

“What?” Jack asked.

“How’s your knees?” he asked.  “I thought you couldn’t do that anymore?”

“Been taking these new pills for ACL damage.  They seem to be helping to soften it.  Not repair it exactly, but it helps.”

“Sounds like something sports medicine has,” Daniel said.  “I’m happy for you though.  Must be a royal pain in the a … knees.”

Jack grinned.  “Yep.”  He held up the bottle and Daniel held out his glass, only just noticing the sugar cube.  “Don’t really need that if the stuff’s dry.”

“Habit,” Jack said.  “Besides, you never know if there’s something in the sugar.”

Daniel’s mouth dropped open as he watched the champagne surround the cube.  “Is there?”

“No,” Jack half-laughed.  “But I was thinking about trying out ecstasy.  Have you ever?”

Daniel shook his head.  “I don’t do well with drugs.  I prefer pot but I have yet to buy any.”

“Just as well,” Jack sighed.  “We could, you know, but not as members of the SGC.”

“I know.  But that also applies to ecstasy.”

“You have a point,” Jack said thoughtfully, then gave Daniel a sly grin.  “But I’m game if you are.  If we ever want to use it for a game we want to try.”

Daniel gave him a wary look.  “Nice segue.  Now, tell me what’s been on your mind about changing that virgin kink.”  Jack frowned, staring into his glass of champagne.  He seemed to be thinking over the question, then he put the glass on the top of the headboard and took Daniel’s from him.  “I’ve been thinking about that guy from the video.”

“The one in pain?”

“That’s the one.”

Daniel chewed at his lip, then nodded.  “Okay.  What specifically do you want to do?”

“This was an erotic dream I had and I couldn’t remember how it started.  I only remember that I woke up before the good part.”

“God, I hate it when that happens,” Daniel said sympathetically.

“I know, right?  So here it is.  You’re under me.  Your knees are up and spread wide.  Your wrists are tied, but I don’t know by what.  You just couldn’t bring your hands down.  I was half-kneeling between your legs, and I had my left hand planted by your head and my right was holding my dick.  I’m demanding to fuck you and you keep denying me.  And let me be clear about this dream.  I wasn’t asking.  I was demanding.  And after about six refusals, I pushed in.  You told me no, but I kept telling you that you were lying to yourself.  That you want me.  Finally, I was all the way in and you were pissed off, but at the same time, you’re showing signs of the opposite.  Your cock was leaking.  Your eyes were dilated.  I demanded that you let me fuck you.  But then I woke up.  Hard as hell.”

Daniel swallowed.  It was obvious that he was getting hard from the idea and the same for Jack.  “I like this idea.”

“But … it’s borderline rape, isn’t it?”

Daniel shook his head.  “I’m hard.  It’s clear I want you.  But I’m acting as if I wasn’t ready.”

“But you got mad, Daniel.  It was clear, the expression on your face.  No matter how much I got turned on, that part of the scene bothers me.”

Daniel thought about it.  “Okay.  I think I can see a situation where that would happen.  We’re about to have sex, but then you say something that pisses me off and I want you to untie me.  But you won’t.  You want to fuck me and you know that I did want it.  I just don’t anymore.  And yet, I’m still turned on.  This is a case of having angry sex, Jack.  I’m mad.  I don’t want you.  But I want you.  I’m fighting with myself.  And I’m fighting with you.”

“It still sounds like rape to me.  And it turns me on, this idea.  I think that’s fucked up.”

“Is it still fucked up if I give you the go-ahead and we play out this scenario.  We start up, you tie me down, but then I ask you something or you tell me something outright, and it pisses me off.  There are only a couple of things that would do that for me.  Now, let’s leave that aside for the moment.  We can do a scene like this and at any time, we can end it by using a safe word.”

“Like scarlet,” Jack said, grinning.

“Exactly!  We think of a word that couldn’t possibly used in the scene.”

Jack nodded.  “You’ll go through with this?”

Daniel nodded back, then swallowed.  “Yes.”

Jack narrowed his eyes.  “What could I say that would piss you off?  I tend to do that a lot, outside of the bedroom.  At work, I mean.”

“I don’t get mad, Jack.  I get annoyed or frustrated.”

“Ah.  Subtle difference.”

Daniel sighed.  “There’s quite a bit difference, Jack, since it’s in my head and I’d know.”

Jack grinned.  “You’re already getting annoyed.  Seems there’s no difference between work and play.”

“You’re also picking a fight.  We’ll never get anywhere if you do that.”

Jack conceded the point with a nod.  “You’re right.”  He was quiet for a bit, thinking, then suddenly said, “What were you woolgathering about?”

Daniel looked around the bed, then up at the hooks and sashes.  “I was … wasn’t … thinking … it was just there, on the fringes of my mind when you interrupted me.  But now …”  He swallowed.  “This is wrong on so many levels.  And I don’t mean the good kind of wrong.”

“What’s wrong?” Jack asked, frowning.

Daniel pointed at the apparatus.  “Are you going to have others tied to that?”

“I don’t know yet,” Jack hedged.

“Uh,” Daniel said, looking away.  “Will any of them be women?”

Jack’s eyes widened.  “No.  Where’d that idea come from?”

“Jealousy,” Daniel said, swallowing again.

“You’re jealous of the people I might make love to?”

“Make love to,” Daniel repeated, his heart sinking.  And suddenly he wasn’t in the mood.  What the hell was wrong with him?  “Yes.  If they’re women.”  He rolled away from Jack and got to his feet on the carpet.  “Maybe this was a bad idea.  Or actually, maybe talking after you told me your dream fantasy was a bad idea.”

“What happened?” Jack asked, grabbing his hand, and pulling him forward until Daniel was bending over the bed.  Then falling onto the bed.  He slid a hand over the back of his neck and kissed him.  “Tell me.”

Daniel shook his head.  “No.  It’s stupid.  I think I’m … no.”

“Yes,” Jack said, saying the word slowly.  “You’re upset about something.  Not mad.  Upset.”

“I can’t talk about it.”  He looked up.  “And I’m not in the mood to hang from those.”

“You won’t have to,” Jack said getting to his feet.  He pulled down two of the long sashes, then carefully walked around the bed.  “Stretch across the bed and give me your hands.”

Daniel set his wine glass on the dresser, then lay on his back across the bed and put his hands over his head.  Jack wrapped the sashes around his wrists and pulled.  “Okay, so you’d tie me like this.”  He lay there, imagining it, then went to pull his arms down.  Except they wouldn’t budge.

“No, I just did,” Jack told him at the same time.

“Jack, let me go,” Daniel said, and when Jack shook his head, he turned over and started to get to his knees, but Jack grabbed a leg and pulled … wrapping a sash around it.  “What?” Daniel sputtered, and looked up.  There were multiple sashes draped over each other.  Jack tugged as he wrapped it a few times around his ankle.

“You going to behave or do I tie your leg down?”

Daniel stared at him, then dropped his head back and stared, unseeing, at the ceiling.  This was something he’s wanted for a long time and he was now in a position to have it.  And he was resisting.  Properly resisting.  It had snuck up on him, just like it had snuck up on Jack, but he’d gotten the clue first and had taken advantage of it.

Without thinking, Daniel jerked his foot away and Jack pulled it back and tied it down.  Now he only had one leg free.  He’d get fucked a lot easier this way.  _Taken advantage of a lot easier._   That’s the way it was in his dream, wasn’t it?

“Safe word is sirocco,” Jack told him.  He was further enhancing the scene by not asking.

“Asshole.”

“Yes.  Now.  What shall I do with you?”  Jack looked him over as he opened the drawer to the night stand and pulled out a bottle of lube, then a few other things.  Daniel caught a glimpse of metal, then heard the chink of several bits clinking together.

“Jack, what’ve you got in your hand?”

“A couple of interesting cock enhancements.”  He opened his hand and there were several metal cock rings.

“Uh …”  Daniel told himself to shut up.  Do not say no.  But wasn’t it part of the scene.  “Jack, you’re already big.  If you wear that …”

“You’re going to wear one, too,” Jack said.  He squirted lube over one and slipped it on, then did the same to another and knelt on the bed.  Daniel shifted his foot and Jack eyed it.  “If you even think about kicking me, that ankle’s going in the air.”

Daniel’s eyes widened.

“Whoa,” Jack said, eyeing his cock.  “Best get this on there.”

Daniel squirmed but Jack slid the cold metal down his cock and nestled it at the base.  The metal was cold but it also warmed a little on the side that touched his flesh.  “Dammit.”

“Shhh,” Jack said.  “You’ll be fine.”

Daniel tested his bonds again.  He couldn’t help it.  He was loving the feel of the silk and the fact that he couldn’t get free.  He couldn’t help but get aroused and yet, he still had the anger simmering.  He didn’t like it that Jack used ‘making love’ in relation to other men.  He’d thought it had been their special phrase.  What a fucking fool he’d been.  And even though his cock was hardening, and it wouldn’t go down now until he climaxed, he sort of didn’t want to be here anymore.  Except he couldn’t refuse the allure of bondage and the enactment of that dream.  It would be like that bit at the cabin, only rougher.

“Let’s see how that ring will work for you,” Jack said, and he bent forward on hands and knees, dipping his head down between his legs to latch onto a ball and suck it into his mouth.  He rubbed softly with his tongue, let it drop, then sucked in the other one.  Daniel grimaced at the sudden sensation of pleasure, and even more when Jack wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and sucked him in, moving downward.  He moaned around his hardening flesh and Daniel couldn’t help but twitch at the shock that went through his cock.

Jack moved up his body until he was straddling Daniel’s chest and he tried to feed Daniel his cock.  Daniel turned his face away and Jack reached back to stroke his cock for encouragement.  Daniel reluctantly took the head of his cock in his mouth.

“That’s it.”  Jack straightened up and cradled his head in both hands and slowly moved his hips.  “Open and accept.”  Daniel widened his mouth and flattened his tongue, letting Jack fuck him like that for a few long minutes.  He pulled out, and moved back down his body, teasing his nipples, massaging his pecs.

He returned his attention to his cock and worked him until he was a lot harder, then he moved back up to fuck Daniel’s mouth.  He repeated these actions three times, but on the fourth time, when he slid hard into Daniel’s mouth, it was clear that his increased size was a lot more difficult to swallow.  Without warning, Jack tightened his fingers in Daniel’s hair and crudely abused his mouth by forcing him to swallow at least three inches.  “Take it.”

Daniel couldn’t breathe because his cock blocked the rear nasal passages and the grip on his hair combined with the smothering of his face forced him to twist and shake his head, trying to get Jack to back off.  But it went on for another twenty seconds and it was something Jack had never done before.  It wasn’t in his character to be brutal.  Not like this.  Daniel knew what he was doing, trying to piss him off even more, and it was working.  When his face began to redden, Jack pulled back, then roughly slapped his cheek.

“There’s a good boy.”

“Fucking asshole,” Daniel snapped.

“I plan to,” Jack said, and took hold of Daniel’s cock and began slapping at the head.  It was mild.  But it was annoying.

Daniel stared at the ceiling, wincing.  “Jack, knock it off.”

Jack bent down and sucked the head into his mouth, lightly grazing it with his teeth.  Daniel couldn’t help the twitch of his hips, as if he wanted to draw away, but he secretly liked the sensation.  “Not so much, dammit.”

Jack played with the head for a while, grazing, sucking, then got up and pushed his thigh up and to the side.  Bending down, he grazed his teeth over the perineum and then began biting.  Daniel twitched and gasped, wondering what the hell he was doing.  Neither of those things were arousing in the least.  He supposed it was more things intended to annoy.  Jack left off doing that and crawled up his body like a panther stalking his prey.  He lay on top of him and kissed him.  It was slow, passionate, caring.  He broke off and asked, “How’re you doing?”

“Fuck off.  You?”

Jack grinned mischievously.  “Good.  So you don’t like the idea of me being with women,” he said, and backed down his body a bit to massage and caress Daniel’s pecs.  His thumbs tweaked the nipples.  “These are the only reason I still like to fuck women.  Tits.  A man’s are nice but a woman’s are nicer.”

“That’s just great,” Daniel growled, and he hadn’t really expected it to sound annoyed.  He knew what Jack was doing, but he’d fallen for it anyway.

“I’ll show you,” Jack suddenly said, and he was off the bed before Daniel could ask him what he meant.

While he was gone, the words went over Daniel’s mind like an echo.  Show me?  Oh, no.  He didn’t.  He really better not … oh hell no.  Fuck this.  Jack had better not …  If he did … if he so much as … say the word, Daniel.  Say the safe word.  But the moment he thought that, he forced himself to calm down.  He didn’t want to say it.  He just didn’t want this to go the way that it was going.  Ironic, and maddening.

Jack returned and came over to the other side of the bed.  In his hand was his iPhone.  Daniel’s eyes widened and part of him thought Jack was nuts to carry around homemade porn on his phone.  Was he crazy?

“Look.”  Jack lay down next to him so they could both see what he’d brought up on the phone.  Jack was fucking some brunette.  She had large breasts, but not that large.  Jack was massaging them as he fucked her.  “See?  I can’t do that with a guy.”

Daniel sighed and closed his eyes.  “Yeah, I see your point.  Now, I think we’re done.  Untie me.  We’ll do this another day.”

“Forget it.  We’re finishing, Daniel.  I may love these breasts, but I love fucking guys more.  You’ve seen that yourself.  Experienced it yourself.  And now we’ve got these lovely cock rings.”

“Yeah, well, you killed the mood.”  Then Jack’s mouth was around his cock and he began working him to full attention once more.  It was maddening and wonderful at the same time.  “Jack, stop.  I don’t want to continue.”

“You want my cock up your ass, Daniel.  Just admit it,” Jack said, crawling up his body once more.  He rubbed against him, sending shocks of sensation through him as their cocks rubbed against each other.

“I don’t think so.”

“Yes, you do,” Jack said, and he began humping against him, even as he pushed his leg apart again.  Kneeling now, Daniel’s knee was pushed up further and even though he expected it, he was still somehow startled by the abruptness.  And the fact that no, he really didn’t want to be fucked.  His cock was hard as hell, thanks to that damn ring, but he’d rather get sucked off because Jack’s cock was huge.  The girth had increased a bit and he’d stretch something fierce the moment he pushed into him.

But.  He loved the bonds, loving the resistance and his inability to get away.  He loved the lube that was being spread over his hole.

And yet he still didn’t want him.

_Yes, you do._

_No, I don’t._

He almost missed the pressure sensation of Jack’s cockhead against his hole as the man leaned over him.

“No, Jack.  Stop.  I changed my mind, so—”

“You want me in you.”

“Not anymore.”

“Let me in.  You still want it.”

“No, I don’t.  Get off me.”  Jack pushed his cockhead inside, then pulled out.  His eyes were a hot intensity of need.  “Stop it!  I don’t want you!”

“Yes you do,” Jack said, pushing in and pulling out.  “I can tell.  Your body wants to suck me in there.”

“No!” Daniel spat.  “Let me go!”

“Shhh,” Jack said, and he positioned his cockhead once more, then planted both hands on either side of Daniel’s head.  “Let me fuck you.”  He pushed.

“Stop,” Daniel said, and exhaled harshly through his nose as Jack inched further in.  “Stop.  I mean it.”

Jack wiggled his hips from side to side, rubbing against Daniel’s cock.  “Your dick says otherwise.”

“You put a cock ring on me.  It’s gonna take a while to go down.”

“No it won’t.  You wilted at the sight of that woman.”

“Fuck,” Daniel said, exasperated.

“I will.  You want this.”  Jack pushed another inch.  “Let me fuck you.”

“Dammit!  Pull out!”

“But you’re taking me in without me doing anything.  Your body tells me what I need to know.”

With that, Jack thrust his hips and Daniel sucked in a breath because Jack was fully inside.  “You fucking asshole,” he said, closing his eyes.  He couldn’t admit the pleasure he felt.  He had to show anger.  He swallowed and opened his eyes.  Jack was watching him.

“Let me fuck you.”

“Don’t you dare move, Jack, except to pull out.”

“Okay,” Jack said, and he pulled back.  But not out.  He paused there, his body shaking with tension.  “Feels good.  I’ll go back in now.”  He began to push back in.  Very slowly.

“No,” Daniel strained, bending his neck forward as he clenched.  “No.”

Jack groaned and he pulled back until he was almost out.  “Does it burn?”

“No,” Daniel hissed.  “It hurts.  Now pull out.”

“It’ll be good, I promise,” Jack said, ignoring him as he pushed slowly back in again.

Daniel threw his head back, panting as he squeezed his eyes shut.  “Stop, Jack.”

“But you’ve been dying for this kind of fuck for a long time.  Why refuse me now?”

“You tricked me,” Daniel said.  “This wasn’t … you weren’t supposed to tie me up or deep throat me or …”

“What?” Jack asked, pulling back again.  “You wanted me to fuck you.  I’m fucking you.”  He pushed back in, quick and hard.

“No, no, stop,” Daniel panted, even though he really, really wanted to say the opposite.

“Tell me you love _this.”_   Jack pulled out and thrust in, and he kept going this time, fucking him finally.  “Oh yeah,” Jack groaned.  “God that’s good.”

“No,” Daniel gasped.  “You’re too big.  Stop!  I don’t want you anymore!”  He really was hurting, but not all that much and he’d get used to it soon.  He just had to say the opposite of what he really wanted.

“Your dick tells me otherwise,” Jack said, looking down between them.  “And it’s not just the cock ring.”  He increased the speed of his hips.  Daniel panted harshly with each stroke and he stared at the ceiling, refusing to look into Jack’s face.  “That’s it,” Jack crooned.  “That’s it.  Take my cock.”

“Stop.”

“Say yes, Daniel.”  He angled his hips and pushed forward, pressing his weight down to bring Daniel’s ass off the bed.  “Admit you love this.”

“No.”

“Admit it,” Jack whispered.

Daniel gasped as his body shook through the silver sensations of having his prostate ridden.  “No.”

“Admit it,” Jack urged.

Back and forth, Jack kept urging and Daniel kept denying.  The cock rings kept their orgasms at bay while intensifying the pleasure.  At last, when Jack was moving rapidly, a tingling warmth began in Daniel’s balls and the pleasure of the orgasm began.

“No!” he cried, welcoming his thrusts.  Jack lifted up and pounded into him. “No!”  His squeezed his eyes shut as his cock began to spill.  “Oh fuck!  Oh god!”

Jack suddenly pulled out and untied Daniel’s ankle.  He then rudely flipped him over, wrestling with his legs until he had him pinned.  Once done, he thrust back in and held him down, both hands on his upper back.  A favorite position, it seemed.  Daniel cried out as Jack pounded into him as hard as he could.

“Yes!” he finally shouted as he came hard.  He’d be sore as hell for a few days and he didn’t care one damn bit.

Jack fell on top of him and slowed his thrusts, moving gently now and he suddenly tightened up and came, groaning loudly while his arms tightened around Daniel’s chest.  After the tremors and spasmodic jerking faded, he pulled out, released the bonds, and lay halfway over him, surround him in his arms again.  “Did I go too far?”

“At first, I thought you did, but no,” Daniel breathed, eyes closed in the relaxation of afterglow.  “You didn’t.”  As proof, he placed Jack’s hand on his cock.  He was still half hard.  He then blushed.  “I don’t know what this means.  Do I like to be forced?  Do I like it really rough?  My dick seems to be telling me that I do, even though I’m a bit freaked out about it.”

Jack kneaded his lower back with a fist and grimaced.  “I think I pulled something.”

Daniel began to laugh a bit, then got up and put Jack on his stomach and began to give him a massage.  “Maybe next time, we both do some working out beforehand.”

Jack started laughing too.  “Maybe that next time won’t be for a long while.”

Daniel eased the tension out of his muscles and finally answered.  “Yeah.  I think so too.”

 

* * *

 

#  Caveman

 

Daniel glanced at the clock in his own kitchen.  Two in the afternoon.  He’d been refraining from calling Jack every morning and calling him during their downtime—which the civilian world would call a weekend except their weekends rarely fell on a literal weekend.  He didn’t want Jack to think that he thought theirs was a ‘loving’ relationship, like the kind boyfriends had.  Once, he’d have felt the same way but Jack had a way of getting under his skin.  And in his heart.  Daniel still wasn’t sure if it was a good idea.  He’d been making sure his heart was kept under lock and key.  Now that lock was getting a bit of corrosion.

He stared at his phone, then muttered, “Fuck it,” and hit Jack’s number.

“Daniel?  I expected you to call earlier.”

Daniel’s eyes went round.  “You did?  I didn’t because I didn’t want you to think I was …”  He paused, then blurted out, “Expecting things.  It sounds clingy.”

“Huh,” Jack grunted.  “Frankly, that’s the reason _I_ didn’t call _you_.”

“Huh.  Go figure.”

“Right?  So what’s up?”

“Um, I thought up another What If scenario,” Daniel said, nearly holding his breath.

“Hit me.  Unless it actually involves that, then I’ll pass.”

“Oh great.  You can do it to me but I can’t?”

“That was once.  You know that.”

Daniel thought about it.  “I’ll argue with you about that at another time.”

“So what’s the idea?” Jack asked, waiting.

“What do you think would have happened if you had attacked me for a whole different reason?”

“Come again?” Jack asked, and from his tone, he was startled.

“Shit.  I’m sorry.  Uh, back when we were hit with that caveman disease from the Land of Light.”

“Oh.  Huh.”

“Instead of going all territorial about Sam, you went territorial over me.  I was … wondering.”

“Wondering huh?” Jack asked.

Daniel could tell he was grinning.  “We were on lockdown and there’d been plenty of time before you were locked up.  Before you changed.  In reality, two guys kinda took your place, having made their intentions pretty damn clear.  You have no idea.”  There was dead silence.  “Jack?”

“Were you hurt?  Why didn’t you tell me that happened?”

Daniel blinked.  He’d actually never thought to tell him about that those two … encounters.  “Hello?  Why?  I knew you for about four months.  I didn’t know you well enough to judge how you’d react to me getting some territorial behavior thrown my way.  Plus, I wasn’t about to out two guys—”

“Two a.m.  On base.  Your quarters.”

“Bu—” Daniel began but Jack hung up.  He stared at his phone and frowned.  Was Jack interested in the idea or was he going to scold him for not reporting two attacks that weren’t really _attacks_.  If the latter, Jack had better back the fuck down.

 

.*.

 

Nervous, Daniel forced himself to get into the book he was reading, and he managed quite well.  So much so that he was startled when a beep at his door signaled that someone swiping their key card.  He set his book aside and sat up just as Jack came in and closed the door behind him.  He stayed there, staring.

“Jack?”

“Two guys?”

Daniel sighed.  “Yes, two guys.  I’m not telling you who they were, either.  It was sudden, brief, and extremely hot.  I hadn’t been fucked in a really long time because it’s usually my choice, but it happened when I was dying to get laid.  It wasn’t exactly the type of thing I’d have preferred but hey.”

“Two.”

“Four hours apart, too,” Daniel said, jogging his brows.  He set his book on the night stand and started to stand up when Jack crossed the room and grabbed him by his arms.  In his eyes was alarm and concern.  Daniel had learned those two looks rather quickly but they were rarely directed at himself.  “What?” he asked, frowning as he lifted his arms to pull away.

“Rape,” Jack said.

“Hardly,” Daniel said.

“It would have been if you’d resisted.”

Daniel blinked at him, then tilted his head slightly.  “Okay, yes, it would have been, but—”

“And you want me to replicate that?”

Daniel saw panic in Jack’s eyes.  “No.  What’s wrong?  Jack.  I wished one of those guys had _been_ you.”  There was something else in his eyes that Daniel saw as confusion.  He could be wrong but he didn’t think so.  The idea appealed to Jack and he didn’t like that it did.  It was their rape conversation all over again.  He sighed.  “Never mind then.  It was just a—”

“Compromise.  Tell me what happened?” Jack asked, and as he did, he unbuttoned his trousers.

“Because?” Daniel asked, prodding him.  He pulled off his shirts and threw them on the desk chair, then hurried out of his trousers and briefs.  He could tell that by the time Jack removed his briefs, he’d be hard, and he was.

“Because I want to hear,” Jack said.

That told Daniel he wasn’t willing to explain why it excited him.  “Good enough I guess.”  He laid in the middle of his bed, head on his pillow, and watched Jack’s eyes glitter with anticipation as he crawled over and knelt between his legs.  Daniel _wasn’t_ hard, but he had a feeling that … yes.  Jack would jerk him off to get him there.

“Start,” Jack asked quietly.  He frowned.  “Lube.”

“Drawer.”

Jack retrieved it quickly and returned to what he’d been doing.  “Again.”

“Um, well.”  Daniel thought about it and wondered how he’d go about describing what had happened.  It seemed to him that Jack wanted a story, so maybe he should describe it that way.  He took his time, to Jack’s frustration, before he started.

“It was an hour before lunch.  We’d come back to the SGC during breakfast, remember?  Crazy time shift.  Anyway, I was gathering a few things from that closet of an office I got so I could wash up before the briefing.  That room.  Not much to it.  A few shelves and a desk.  How I was supposed to work like that was beyond me.  I found out that I was gonna share Sam’s lab.  I had all these artifacts to examine that four teams brought back.  I’m all set to leave when the door opens before I can do it myself.  One of those bulkhead doors.  And it’s Colonel Makepeace.  It was just before he’d gone cuckoo for cocoa puffs in the Briefing Room.  Maybe forty-five minutes?  It’s why I showed up all rumpled.

“Colonel?” I said.  “What can I do for you?”

He said, “You feeling odd since coming back from that planet?”

“No,” I said.  And I noticed his upper lip was sweating.  At first I thought he’d run to my office to get me for an emergency.  “Is everything okay?” I asked.

He said, “I’m good.  I’m more than good.  But I have this need and … do you need protecting?  Anyone hassling you here?”

I was a bit stunned by the concern.  “No.  Just the usual.  Civilian geek, that sort of thing and—”

“I need to protect you,” he said.

I said, “No, you don’t.  I’m fine.”

Robert came toward me—don’t interrupt—and grabbed the towel I had in my hand. He threw it on the desk, then grabbed me and kissed me.  His hands were everywhere.  He was firm, grasping, needy, and possessive.

“You’re mine,” he kept saying.

“Thanks, but I’m really not and—”

“You’re mine!”

He’d kissed me again and I tried to placate him to get him to calm down.  “Okay, okay, Robert,” I said.  “I’m yours.  Why don’t we go see Doctor Fraiser to make sure you’re okay.  You have sweat …” and I tried to wipe it off his lip but Robert just spun me around and yanked his trousers down, tearing them.

“What the hell, Colonel!” I yelled.

“Robert.  My name is Robert.  And you’re mine, Daniel.  I need to have you.”

I kinda froze up and then he was pushing inside me.  And I gotta tell you.  I got hard.  Surprised the shit out of me.  He was so rough and fast it was highly intoxicating.  Before I could stop myself, I was panting and telling him to make me come.”

Daniel swallowed as Jack entered him in one stroke.  “Jack,” he breathed.  He was hard as hell now and Jack was moving with a purpose.  He wasn’t fast or slow but he went at him with an even pace that seemed to be designed for one thing:  staking territory.

“The second one?” Jack asked.

“Ah,” Daniel said, blushing.  “Well, uh.  I didn’t know his name.  He was an SF.  He came into my quarters when I was changing just before me and Teal’c were going back to the planet.”

“And?”

“I asked him what he wanted and he said he wanted me.  He just opened his trousers and begged me to take him.  I froze up again and asked him what he meant.  He then said he’d take me first, if I wanted.  And … I just turned around and dropped trou, then bent forward and let him fuck me.  When he was done, I fucked him back.  It took a grand total of ten minutes.”

Jack blinked and sped up.  “Ten?”

Daniel nodded.  “He took two minutes.  I took eight.  I kinda took my time, within limits.”  Jack adopted a strange light in his eyes that Daniel couldn’t name.  “What?”

“Have you fucked Makepeace again?”

Daniel narrowed his eyes, wondering if he was detecting a bit of jealousy there.  Or something.  “Yes.  He’s a bit too busy though.”

Jack paused in his thrusting.  “Are you saying you’d be willing to fuck him again?”

Daniel’s brows rose.  “Yes.”  Jack colored then, and Daniel could’ve sworn it was anger.  “What’s the matter with you?” he asked, astonished.  “You’ve been fucking other guys.  Fucking women.  _Deflowering_ _virgins._   Do you think I’m supposed to just wait for whenever you want to make love to me with your magic di—”

Jack lay over him and kissed the hell out of him as he thrust into him like an engine piston.  When he broke the kiss for air, Daniel couldn’t believe that he was coming already.  “Oh god … I … yes, yes.”

“Yes, Daniel,” Jack said, keeping up the speed until he too was coming.

He lay over him and Daniel could feel his heart hammering.  He didn’t mind the weight.  He enjoyed it and was glad when Jack remained there until well after the afterglow was done.

“Hey,” Daniel said, listening to Jack doze.

“Hmm?”

“If there comes a time when you want to be exclusive, then it’ll have to be both ways.”

Jack pushed up and looked at him, reaching up to thread the damp spikes of hair over Daniel’s forehead.  “Deal.  But do you think that time is coming?”

Daniel made a face.  “Honestly, I don’t know.”

Jack sighed.  “Me, neither.  Maybe we still have some kinks to work out.”

Daniel smirked at him.  “Cute, Jack.”

 

* * *

 

#  The Performance

 

_“Security Room, 01:30.”_

Daniel found the note on his desk and stared at it.  Jack’s writing.  The time had come for that little special Jack had been hinting about.  He made his way to the control room for Security and when he was let inside, he found that he wasn’t alone.  There were five men in the room and one of them was Robert Makepeace.  Daniel smiled at him, closed-mouthed, and nodded.  He didn’t see Dave, so he wondered if Robert was running this little show.  The other men, he thought, were SFs.

“Have a seat,” Robert said, and pulled out the middle chair.

“Thanks,” Daniel said, wary.  Those other men had better be there for the show or they’d find out how much he’d learned from his lessons with Teal’c.

The snow on one monitor snapped off and a VIP room was now showing.  The one with the big bed.  Robert pushed a few buttons and the VIP room’s camera was now a full image over forty screens.

“There we go,” he said.

Daniel pushed his chair back a little just as the VIP room door opened and in walked two men in masks.  Daniel knew them both immediately.  Jack and Dave.  He then remembered what Jack had been whispering to him at the cabin.  Enticing him with the idea that he’d been on the video, fucking Dave.  And now, here they were.  He wondered if it was Jack’s desire or if he was doing it for him.  Maybe both.

Their clothes came off and Jack had cock rings on.  Plural.  The one around the base was of the vibrating kind.  The other one was thin and wedged under the head.

“Nice,” said one of the SFs behind him.

“You’re a lucky man, Jackson,” said another.

Daniel spun the chair around, eyes wide.  “What?”

“Don’t worry,” the man said.  “We’re not spilling the secret.”

Daniel didn’t respond.  He turned his attention back to the screen just as Jack knelt between Dave’s legs and lay down over him.  They began some passionate kissing and fondling and shared a few minutes of intense jerking off where it seemed as if that was all they were going to do, and after that, Dave and Jack traded sucking each other’s cock.

Daniel found himself changing his interest in watching them.  Or rather, this kind of scene.  It was no longer the aphrodisiac, nor the abrupt surprise that got his dick hard in under two minutes.  It was still hot, and it still got him hard after a while, but this time, Daniel thought about Jack’s words about imagining him fucking Dave.  And while he thought about that, his gaze was now intent upon the play of muscles used for certain actions.

Jerking off created an amazing array of muscle play.  He expected the obvious arm and shoulder movements, but there was also a flex of pectoral and neck muscles.

Caressing and dick sucking moved everything above the waist.  Jack’s back and neck muscles were something he expected but he didn’t expect the ripple of abdominal muscles to work as well.  And that latter set wasn’t done while sucking Dave’s cock.  It was the reverse.  Jack’s abdominal muscles seemed to get a workout while _he_ was being sucked.

 _“Are you watching, Daniel?”_ Jack asked.  _“Remind you of anything?”_

Daniel’s attention was diverted from his fascination of muscle play to inhale sharply at Jack’s abrupt question.  “What?” he asked, barely audible.  Yes, it reminded him.  It was the whole reason he was fucking Dave to begin with.  Jack had said he’d give him something special and now Daniel was back in that bed, watching the video while Jack fucked him.  It was excruciatingly good, watching it now, live.  As he did, he was hyper-aware of Robert’s presence behind him as the man approached and gently placed his hands on both of Daniel’s upper arms.  His mouth was at his ear.

“Let me fuck you.”

His and Jack’s role play came back in full force and Daniel couldn’t help but enact it for real.  He turned his head slightly and shook it.  “I’d love to, but I can’t.”

“Sure you can.”  Robert said to the others, “Gentlemen, if we could have the room?”  There were chuckles and mumbles of assent, but a few wanted to stay and watch.  Daniel couldn’t blame them.  “You willing to let them stay?” Robert asked.

Daniel couldn’t find his voice.  He wanted them here, but he didn’t want them here.  He was a voyeur, not an exhibitionist.

Makepeace squeezed his arms slightly and cozied up a bit before saying softly against the shell of his ear, “Let me fuck you before Jack and Dave are done.”

“I can’t,” Daniel said, shaking his head.

The two SF men left, disappointed.

“Compromise?”

Daniel felt his cheeks burn.  “What’s on your mind?”

“Let me jerk you off.”

Daniel turned his attention back to the screen just as Jack turned Dave over, grabbed onto his shoulders, and entered him.  Dave cried out at the size of Jack’s cock, as if he’d never had it before.  Maybe he hadn’t had the one with the ring around it.

“Yes,” Daniel said, and as he kept his attention primarily on the screen, on Jack and Dave, he let Robert back him against the wall and undo his trousers.  He started to do the same but Robert took his hand away.

“Just you.”

“Hardly seems fair,” Daniel said.

“I only want to make you come.  I’ve been dying to see that look again.”

“Seriously?” Daniel asked, frowning with confusion.

“Yes.  Let me?”

“I already said yes,” Daniel replied.

Makepeace dropped to his knees and pulled Daniel’s trousers and briefs down to mid-thigh.  With a hand on the inside of his thighs, he push Daniel’s legs apart as far as they would go, then took hold of his cock in his left hand while he caressed and massaged his balls, his chest, his nipples with his right.  Daniel felt a bit silly, doing nothing, and it must’ve come over his face.

“Just relax, Daniel.  Take it all in.”

Robert’s hand was bliss.  Daniel half-closed his eyes as his breaths began to shorten and his heart rate started to climb.  His body warmed and began to sweat, and onscreen, Jack was pounding into Dave like a maniac.  Robert suddenly spat on the head of his cock and his hand began to twist every time he stroked downward, going over the head.  He maintained a steady, even pace.  Not too fast.  Not too slow.  It was good, Daniel thought, as he pressed his hands flat against the wall.

“Hold onto my shoulders,” Robert asked.

Daniel did so, and he took his eyes off the screen to look into Robert’s, marveling at the light blue flecked with brown and green.  There was also a deep yearning there as well as a self-satisfaction that he knew precisely what he was doing and extremely happy about who he was doing it to.

Daniel’s breathing hitched as he said, “I never knew you were good at this.”

“I love doing it,” Robert said, and he spat on his right fingers and slid them behind Daniel’s balls.  The middle finger went into his rectum, up to the knuckle, and with widened eyes, Daniel abruptly gripped Robert’s biceps like a vice.

“You love this, don’t you?” Robert asked as he finger-fucked in time with the strokes of his cock.

“Yes,” Daniel breathed.

“You close at all?” Robert asked.

Daniel had a feeling there was a point to the question.  “If I’m not?”

Robert released him and pulled his pants down to his ankles.  “Lie down,” Robert said, pulling him carefully to his knees without releasing either hand.  Daniel did so, turning his head to watch the screen, while Robert spread his knees apart.  He searched for his gland and when he found it, Daniel grabbed both his shirt sleeves with white-knuckled fists.  He made only harsh gasps as his panting increased in speed and when his eyes began to close slightly and the expression on his face began to color, Robert smiled.

“That’s it, Daniel.  Come for me.  Keep your eyes on Jack!”

Onscreen, Jack had turned Dave around again and now he was tying him to the bed.  What followed were more ropes to tie to his ankles.  They were suspended from the ceiling and Jack pulled a long rope that spread Dave’s legs wide open.  Jack entered him again and this time, he was brutal.  And Dave loved it.

“Oh god,” Daniel whispered.

“That’s it,” Robert urged.  “They’ll come soon.  Come for me, too.  I’ll fuck you good later.”

“I can’t, I can’t, I can’t …” Daniel’s mouth fell open as his hips shook.

In the VIP room, Jack made Dave orgasm and he followed.  Seeing him come was all it took when coupled with Robert’s stimulation.  Daniel threw his head back, his mouth in a shocked O.  He was shaking uncontrollably as he came.  “Oh fuck me, yes, oh god yes.”

Robert bent over and swallowed his cock to the root to take every drop and Daniel curled forward, hands sliding down over this man’s back as he lost control and humped Robert’s mouth with convulsive thrusts.  He was still hard and this man made him come again.  When he finally began to come down, Robert let him go, guided him to sit, then kissed him on the cheek while Daniel’s eyes were still closed.

“That’s a taste, Daniel.  If you let me fuck you again, I promise it’ll be a lot better.”

He then left the room.  Daniel huffed out a breathy laugh as he did himself up and waited ten minutes before attempting to stand up.  He was even more intrigued by Robert than he had been.  The guy had a great opening pitch.

 

.*.

 

Later, in his office, Jack called.

_“How’s things?”_

“Not bad.  Saw you.  Hot.”

_“Heard about you.  Wanna have some fun?”_

“God yes.  But how about we do something new or crazy so we don’t get bored.”

_“How crazy?”_

“Surprise me.”

 

 

Continued in Voyeur 7


End file.
